Connor Lacey and the Cyber Chase/Transcripts
This is a script for Connor Lacey and the Cyber Chase Alphatronus: That Lacey kid always thinks he knows the way out. Well, there's no way out this time. Ever since our defeat at the hands of Connor Lacey and his friends on the Bugjar and Crown City, all we thought about is revenge. Alpha tried to regain his powers as the Cyber Shredder. Then, Megatronus tried and failed to steal the Energon from the Sun as The Fallen. Then, as Alpha's original form and the Spark of Megatronus, we combined ourselves and the powers of the defeated villains to become Alphatronus. And now, finally, we'll take our vengeance on Cybertron, on the Ireland Guard, on Connor, on everyone. We'll wipe Ireland from the face of the map! laughter chattering Martian #1: Hey. screaming noises Boom Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Citizens of Mars your world has been techno-mattered for Vehicon making. Azula: Soon the galaxy will now be techno-mattered. Galvatron (G1): I guess the next stop is the planet Earth. Alphatronus: Indeed. For this time we're ready for Connor Lacey and Pals. I never thought hyenas essential They're crude and unspeakably plain But maybe they've a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares So prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer Gaia Everfree: And where do we feature? Alphatronus: Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared Be prepared! Villains: It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all-time adored Alphatronus: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam Meticulous planning Tenacity spanning Decades of denial Is simply why I'll Be king undisputed Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! laughing maniacally on Ireland Connor Lacey: (voiceover) When Batman,the Rescue Aid Society and Connor Lacey team up villains like Percival C. McLeach and General Grevious don't stand a chance. And now to meet up with the rest of the team the Ireland Guard. Strange that it's only a few adventures ago that I started the team. And now I can't believe that I've recruited the best of the best heroes the 16 realms has ever known. Let's see what their up to. Rainbow Dash: Any sign of danger? Rainbow Dash (EG): Nothing yet. Skyfire: No not yet. Connor Lacey: They're patrolling the skies for danger. Kion: Ono see anything? Ono: Yep everyone's peaceful here. But no sign of the villains. Beshte: I have a good feeling about this. Connor Lacey: Hi guys. Twilight Sparkle: Welcome back Connor. Klaxon Velma: Trouble alert! Pinkie Pie: It's the villains. They've entered our atmosphere. Connor Lacey: OK guys this is it. The battle we've prepared for our entire missions. We're going to take down Alphatronus or die trying. Let's move out. Alphatronus: Greetings everyone. This is Alphatronus. I have something spacial in mind for Connor Lacey and Pals. Soon my Vehicon army will digging up your planet straight to the core. Olympius: Once finished we'll fire the Vector Sigma cannon,aim it at the core and turn your organics into techno-matter. Fuli: That must be their big plan. Pikachu: Pi pi pi. Pika. Pikachu. Pika pi pi. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu's right. We can't let that happen. Bumblebee (DCSHG): We're with you Ash. Connor Lacey: We're here. Villain Island. Alphatronus: Ah Connor welcome to Villain Island. We were expecting you. Dazzlings show him to my gaming room. Sonata Dusk: At once my lord. Alphatronus: Vehicons attack. Misty: Here they come. Tommy Oliver: Let's do it guys! All: Right! Yugi Moto: Come on out Dark Magician,Dark Magician Girl,Summoned Skull,Slifer the Sky Dragon,Obelisk the Tormentor,The Winged Dragon of Ra and Legendary Knight Timeaus! Joey Wheeler: You two Flame Swordsman,Red-eyes Black Dragon,Time Wizard,Legendary Fisherman,Jinzo,Insect Queen and Legendary Knight Hermos! Seto Kaiba: Come forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon,Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Legendary Knight Critias! Jaden Yuki: Yubel time for you with Elemental Heroes Avian,Burstinatrix,Sparkman,Clayman,Bubbleman,Bladedge,Wildheart,Necroshade,Neos,Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant with Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin,Air Hummingbird,Dark Panther,Glow Moss,Grand Mole and Flare Scarab to join the party. Yubel: Right Jaden! Yusei Fudo: Appear Stardust Dragon! Yuma Tsukamo: Rise up Number 39: Utopia! Astral: Rise up Numbers! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Come on out Number 32: Shark Drake! Kite Tenjo: Let's shine bright like the sun Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Yuya: Appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Duelists: Come on out monsters! Brock: Go Onix! roars Ash Ketchum: I'm with you Brock! Totodile I choose you! Totodile: Totodile! Misty: Goldeen,Starmie,Staryu! cries Cheetor,Rattrap,Blackarchnia (BW-BM),Silverbolt (BW-BM),Nightscream (BM) and Botanica: I am transformed! Tai: It's time to digivolve! Agumon: Agumon warp digivolves to... Wargreymon: ...Wargreymon! Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolves to... Metalgaruramon: ...Metalgaruramon! Biyomon: Biyomon digivolves to... Birddramom: ...Birddramom! Patamon: Patamon digivolves to... Angemon: ...Angemon! Tentomon: Tentomon digivolves to... Kabuterimon: ...Kabuterimon! Gomamon: Gomamon digivolves to... Ikkakumon: ...Ikkakumon! Palmon: Palmon digivolves to... Togemon: ...Togemon! Tommy Oliver: It's morphin time! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Rocky: Tyrannosaurus! Adam: Mastodon! Aisha: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Tommy Oliver: White Tiger! Zhane: Let's rocket! Voice command: M-E-G-A MEGA! Wind Ninja Rangers: Ninja Storm Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm Cameron (PRNS): Samurai Storm Ninja Storm Rangers: Ranger form! Ha! Dino Thunder Rangers: Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha! Trent Fernandez Mercer: White Ranger Dino Power! Rocky: Let's take them down. Ash Ketchum: Totodile Water Gun attack! Totodile: Dile! Boom Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Ah Connor my old classmate. I bid you welcome to my gaming room of Villain Island. Connor Lacey: What does that have to do with anything? Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Our battle with you and your friends have gone long enough. I propose a game through your past adventures. The loser must sent his army to exile on the Moon for all enternity. The winner may stay when he chooses. Do you have the courage for that Connor? Connor Lacey: It might end the war. Very well I accept your offer. Alphatronus: In that case... Let the games begin! Oh and Villains give the Vehicon drones a helping hand. Villains: Yes sir! fires Alphatronus: Welcome to you my honored guest To the ultimate duel of the best of the best At my invitation you come to compete For the honor of suffering the final defeat Isn't it grand what I've managed to do By kidnapping those closest to you I've taken their souls to lay on the line In a winner take all duel for all time Let's play the game I'm sure you all know how But watch yourselves my foolish friends You're all in my world now CHORUS Face up, Face down. Attack or Defend Face up, Face down. This battle's to the end Face up, Face down. Stay on guard Face up, Face down. Play your strongest card The final arena waits us all I built it myself, it's just down the hall I wish this day hadn't come so fast You see, I truly wanted your pain to last CHORUS All your cunning strategies, all the tricks you try Look like merely child's play to my Millennium Eye Ha, ha, ha, ha! Your turn, Yugi-boy What's wrong now? You look so sad Losing your soul doesn't feel that bad Those you love have told me so And soon my friends, you too will know Let's play the game I'm sure you all know how But watch yourselves my foolish friends You're all in my world now CHORUS repeats until fade Alphatronus: You remember this place? Connor Lacey: Of course I do. This is New Island. The place where me and my friends Ash,Pikachu,Misty and Brock gotten MewTwo to understand the meaning of humans and Pokémon. Alphatronus: And this is where we'll have our battle. Would a 6 on 6 Pokémon match be all right with you Connor? Connor Lacey: Of course. But where are the Poké Balls? Alphatronus: We'll battle ourselves as Pokémon. (Transforms into Gyrados) Alpha Gyrados: Prepare for battle! Connor Lacey: I will. (Hits Ultimatrix) Pikachu: Pikachu! Alpha Gyrados: Get ready to take a blast with my Dragon Breath. (Fires) Pikachu: Missed. My turn. Thunderbolt time. (Zaps) Alpha Gyrados: Ouch! Pikachu: Have a taste of my Thunder Ball! Alpha Gyrados: Ow! (Reverts back to Alphatronus) Alphatronus: You'll pay for that! (Transforms into Alpha MewTwo) Pikachu: All right round 2! (Hits Ultimatrix) Charizard: Charizard! Have a taste of my Flame Thrower! Alpha MewTwo: Oof! I'll get you for that. Charizard: Whoa! (Laughs) Time for my Flare Blitz. Alpha MewTwo: Ow! (Reverts back to Alphatronus) Alphatronus: Ooh tough guy eh? (Transforms into Alpha Kyurem) Alpha Kyurem: It's time for me to get tough too. Charizard: I guess I have to get even tougher. (Hits Ultimatrix) Terrakion: Terrakion! Take a hit of my Hyper Beam! Dark Kyurem: Ow! You'll pay for that! (Zaps) Terrakion: Missed. I'm always one step ahead. Now for my Earth Sword of Justice strike attack! Alpha Kyurem: Agh! (Reverts back to Alphatronus) Alphatronus: 3 for Connor and none for me. Time to even the odds (Transforms into Alpha Ursaring) Terrakion: Time to fight bear with bear! (Hits Ultimatrix) Beartic: Beartic! Alpha Ursaring: Prepare to be crushed by my Mach Punch! Beartic: Time for my Ice Beam to stop him. (Zaps) Ursaring: I can't move. Beartic: For my next move a little Mach Punch of my own. Dark Ursaring: Oof! Beartic: And now for some Ice Bite. Dark Ursaring: Ouch! (Reverts back to Mephiles the Dark) Mephiles the Dark: Now that's 4 for Connor and none for me. (Transforms into Dark Charizard) Beartic: This is fun. (Hits Ultimatrix) Totodile: Totodile! Dark Charizard: I'll cook your alien like a stake. Totodile: I can cool it down for ya. Dark Charizard: My flames! You'll pay for that! Totodile: Nice tail. I think I'll bite it. Dark Charizard: Ow! (Reverts back to Mephiles the Dark) Mephiles the Dark: Now it's 5 to none. Last round in this match. (Transforms into Dark Groudon) Dark Groudon: Now how's that for a big finish? Totodile: Awesome! (Hits Ultimatrix) Sceptile: Sceptile! Maybe I can try something different. (Hits Ultimatrix) Ultimate Sceptile: Ultimate Sceptile! Dark Groudon: I have you now! Ultimate Sceptile: Time for my Z-Move the Bloom Doom! Dark Groudon: Agh! Ultimate Sceptile: Final move: Razor Leaf! Dark Groudon: Oof (Reverts back to Mephiles the Dark) Mephiles the Dark: That's game you win. Ultimate Sceptile: All right! (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: Hey is that the box of Scooby Snacks? Mephiles the Dark: Indeed. For every time you made it to a level and completed it a box of Scooby Snacks will appear which have have transported you to a next level. If you've completed all 10 levels you complete the game. Connor Lacey: On to Level 2. And Level 2 is Cybertron. I'll complete it as... (Hits Ultimatrix) Optimus Primal (BM): Optimus Primal! Mephiles the Dark: Welcome to Level 2. Where things get a little tougher. Optimus Primal (BM): I bet it's bound to be easy. Mephiles the Dark: In order to complete the level you must turn the planet's technology into technorganic. Optimus Primal (BM): I believe I can handle that. Cyber-Megatron (BM): Hello Connor. Optimus Primal (BM): Megatron? Mephiles the Dark: You mean Cyber-Megatron? Optimus Primal (BM): This must be Megatron's cyber double. Cyber-Megatron (BM): I guess you're right. Optimus Primal (BM): Well then time for you to go bye bye. Cyber-Megatron (BM): Not if I destroy you first. Optimus Primal (BM): Take this! (Fires) Cyber-Megatron (BM): Ow! Optimus Primal (BM): Hmm. This must be Optimus Primal's second transmetal body. Maybe Optimus and Megatron are things needed to turn the planet's technology into technorganic. Cyber-Megatron (BM): There you are! Optimus Primal (BM): Here I am Megatron, come and get me! Cyber-Megatron (BM): Gotcha! Hey you tricked me! (Screams) Optimus Primal (BM): Level 2 complete. (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: And here's another box of Scooby Snacks. back at Ireland Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Oh. So you've come to play? Who else wants to play? surge Bumblebee (DCSHG): I don't believe it. They regenerated themselves! Batgirl (DCSHG): Talk about pulling yourself together. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): I hope Connor hurries up with this game. Connor Lacey: Level 3. And that would be Angel Grove. The place where I first met the Power Rangers. And there's the two Ectomorphicon Titans and Malegor too. (Hits Ultimatrix) Robo Dino: Robo Dino! Or better yet... (Hits Ultimatrix) Ultimate Robo Dino: Ultimate Robo Dino! It's time for a rumble! (Malegor roars) Ultimate Robo Dino: Bye bye monsters! x3 Ultimate Robo Dino: Hey box of Scooby Snacks #3! (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: On to the next level. Which will be Equestria. (Hits Ultimatrix) Daydream Sun: Daydream Sun! Uh-oh it's Cyber-Nightmare Moon. Cyber-Nightmare Moon: Time for you to be eleminated. Daydream Sun: Not if I take you down first. blast Cyber-Nightmare Moon: Oof! Daydream Sun: One more blast! blast Moon screams Daydream Sun: Hey box of Scooby Snacks #4! (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: On to the next level. Which will be Crystal Cove. (SDMI) growling Connor Lacey: Monsters of Crystal Cove! (Hits Ultimatrix) Diamond Head: Diamond Head! Take that! And this! And these! How about that?! Cyber-Crybaby Clown: Well Connor any last words? Diamond Head: Just a few. Day-o, day-ay-ay-o Daylight come and he wan' go home Day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day-ay-ay-o Daylight come and he wan' go home Work all night on a drink a'rum (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Stack banana till thee morning come (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Come, Mr. Tally Mon, tally me banana (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Come, Mr. Tally Mon, tally me banana (Daylight come and he wan' go home) It's six foot, seven foot, eight foot, bunch! (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Six foot, seven foot, eight foot, bunch! (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day, he say day-ay-ay-o (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day (Daylight come and he wan' go home) A beautiful bunch a'ripe banana (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Hide thee deadly black tarantula (Daylight come and he wan' go home) It's six foot, seven foot, eight foot, bunch! (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Six foot, seven foot, eight foot, bunch! (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day, he say day-ay-ay-o (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Come, Mr. Tally Mon, tally me banana (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Come, Mr. Tally Mon, tally me banana (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day-o, day-ay-ay-o (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day-ay-ay-o (Daylight come and he wan' go home) SDMI yelling Mephiles the Dark: Yougoldangconsarnedrapscalionblankityblankblankareyoutryingtodo? Are you trying to make me look like a fool? Diamond Head: Nope. (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: Here's the 5th box of Scooby Snacks. back at Ireland Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Where's that backup when you needed it? Supergirl: Ask and you shall receive! Rhinox: It's the Resistance. Simba: Don't forget about us! Kion: Dad! Mom! Timon and Pumbaa! Dark Opal: Hey who's the pig? Pumbaa: Are you talking to me? Timon: Uh-oh he called him a pig. Pumbaa: Are you talking to me? Timon: You shouldn't have done that. Pumbaa: Are you talking to me? Timon: Now they're in for it! Pumbaa: They call me Mr Pig! (Bellows) Ash Ketchum: The entire Pokémon fleet. Luke Skywalker: We'll hold them off. You get to Connor. Rocky (PR): Hang on Connor. We're on our way. Kimberly: Let's do it. Connor Lacey: This is it. Level 6 which is Super Hero High School! (Hits Ultimatrix) Big Chill: Big Chill! The next box of Scooby Snacks has to be around here somewhere. Cyber-Granny Goodness: Hiya Connor dear. Big Chill: Cyber-Granny Goodness! Time for you to go down. Even though I do have a soft spot for the girls but not the ones like you. Cyber-Granny Goodness: Take this! Big Chill: Missed. Missed again. Oh come on. You can do better than that. My turn! (Exhales) Now if I have my team. (Electrical surge) Darth Vader: You called? Big Chill: I'll say. Clone Troopers fire! Clone Trooper #1: Copy that General Lacey. (Fires) Big Chill: You guys still got it. (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Look it's the 6th box of Scooby Snacks. Poison Ivy: If we can get it we can move on to the next level of the game. Sci-Twi: Level 7. Connor remember this place? Connor Lacey: Of course I do. It's Camp Everfree. This is the place where we battled Gloriosa Daisy when she was Gaia Everfree. Sunset Shimmer: And speaking of which here she is. Connor Lacey: That's actually Cyber-Gaia Everfree and that be the double villain Cyber-Midnight Sparkle. It's hero time! (Hits Ultimatrix) Gaionnor Everfree: Gaionnor Everfree! Team attack! Korra: Time for a little fire-bending! Your turn Yuma! Yuma Tsukamo: Number 39: Utopia attack Cyber-Gaia Everfree with Rising Sun Slash! Everfree screams Ash Ketchum: Korra Yuma great team work. But watch this. Pikachu thunderbolt attack! Pikachu: Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: You're turn Tai! Tai: We'll show Midnight Sparkle! Wargreymon attack! Wargreymon: Terra Force! Sparkle yells Chill reverts back to Connor Lacey Twilight Sparkle: There's a 7th box of Scooby Snacks. Connor Lacey: Onward to the next level of the game. Applejack: Here it is. Level 8. Which would be the Pride Lands. Fluttershy: This is where Simba became the new king after his father Mufasa is killed by Scar. Human Rarity: You're telling me. Beshte: There's Scar! Ono: Or rather Cyber-Scar. Fuli: And his pack of cyber-hyenas. Kion: Well in that case Till the Pride Lands end... All: Lion Guard defend! Lacey hits Ultimatrix Rath: Rath! Let me tell you something cyberspace replica of Scar who killed Simba's father Mufasa and his own team of the old Lion Guard in order to become king illegally Rath is going to knock your head right off your body! Velma: Whoa! That's a lot of words coming from a cool human from Ireland. Pikachu: Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Come on out everyone! Pokémon noises Ash Ketchum: Quick Bayleaf use your Razor Leaf! Bayleaf: Bay! Cyber-Hyenas: Ah! Cyber-Scar: Ow! Kion: Time for the one thing you used to destroy your Lion Guard! (Roars) and Cyber-Hyenas screams reverts back to Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: There's the 8th box of Scooby Snacks. Jaden Yuki: Onto the next level of the game. Alexis Rhodes: And level 9 is none other than Reefside. Trent Fernandez Mercer: This must be where we've defeated Mesegog. Connor Lacey: There's Cyber-Zeltrax! (Hits Ultimatrix) Robo Thundersaurus: Robo Thundersaurus! Let's get him! Cyber-Zeltrax: Hiya! Dino Thunder Rangers: Z-Rex Blaster! Conner McKnight: Fire! Boom Robo Thundersaurus: My turn! Ptera Rang! yells Robo Thundersaurus: There's the 9th box of Scooby Snacks. (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: Now on to the final level. Supergirl: And that final level of the game is? Connor Lacey: (Gasps) Oh no. Pinkie Pie: What's wrong Connor? Connor Lacey: It can't be Ireland in the future. Alphatronus: Welcome to the final level. You're in the major leagues now. Cyber-Legion of Cartoon Villains attack! Connor Lacey: Let's get them. Attack! Yugi Moto: We can handle this Connor. You just find the last box of Scooby Snacks. Connor Lacey: OK. (Hits Ultimatrix) Shinegreymon: Shinegreymon! Alphatronus: I'll get you this time Connor! I have waited for the day To send these justice wolves away Now the shadows is my salvation Gather close in my protection We... will... stand for the Darkness! Behold the beauty of shadows in all its glory No need to fear the vultures at the door Right here you have me to protect you Within these walls of shadows Forever free, forevermore! They have come into our domain Here to seal our team in chains But we have held it for generations This is just a complication We... will... stand for the Darkness! Trust in me, this is for your own good Don't be afraid, shadows is our friend All of this beauty that surrounds us Every lovely bloom designed to defend Let them come, just let them try! I'm not about to say goodbye! This group will be here throughout the ages Written into the history pages We... will... stand for the Darkness! Shinegreymon: Kilkenny. (Sniffs) I can smell it. The last box of Scooby Snacks has to be here somewhere. Alphatronus: I've been taking it easy on you Connor but no more! Your final opponent will be me. Shinegreymon: All right! Let's go! A little bit of Glorious Burst would knock your socks off. yells Adagio Dazzle: Hang in there sir! yells Alphatronus: Laughs I never felt more powerful than this since we merged. For that I thank you Connor. Shinegreymon: No problem. Time to go ultimate. (Hits Ultimatrix) Ultimate Shinegreymon: Ultimate Shinegreymon! Or better yet... (Hits Ultimatrix) Orion Ultimate Shinegreymon: Orion Ultimate Shinegreymon! Or better yet again... (Hits Ultimatrix) Duel Armour Orion Ultimate Shinegreymon (Red-eyes Black Dragon mode): Duel Armour Orion Ultimate Shinegreymon! Red-eyes Black Dragon mode! Wonder Woman (DCSHG): We're here to help you. Duel Armour Orion Ultimate Shinegreymon (Red-eyes Black Dragon mode): Thanks guys. Daphne: We've took care of those goons. Shaggy: And like it's our turn to take care of Sean! Mephiles the Dark: Not if I take care of you. I mean it's not like the last box of Scooby Snacks is in the Drum Youth Centre guarded by Vehicon drones. Duel Armour Orion Ultimate Shinegreymon (Red-eyes Black Dragon mode): (Gasps) Thanks Sean. Mephiles the Dark: He heard what I've said? No! If he touches the last box of Scooby Snacks I'll be destroyed with my body! Lord Villaineous to Vehicon drones Connor's heading to the Drum Youth Centre. Do what ever it takes to stop him. Scooby-doo: We'll keep him distracted. Duel Armour Orion Ultimate Shinegreymon (Red-eyes Black Dragon mode): Thanks guys. I'm almost there! There it is! Time for my combo attack! Glorious Inferno Fire Blast! multiple times Poison Ivy: He's in! Mephiles the Dark: Meddling punks! Zap groaning Sunset Shimmer: Uh-oh! gasps the Dark chuckles and gasps Duel Armour Orion Ultimate Shinegreymon (Red-eyes Black Dragon mode): Perfect! Mephiles the Dark: NO! (Electrical surge) Velma: Ha! All right Connor! the Dark screams body of Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous groans Fred: Yes! Sparkle sighs army powers down multiple times Luke Skywalker: They did it. Prince Olympius: Father no! powers down Lord Dominator: Our Vector Sigma cannon. It's power'sdead. the Dark yells Harley Quinn (DCSHG): We've did it. We defeated Sean Allen aka Darth Villaineous. Shaggy: Great job Cons. Marik Ishtar: A portal. Noah Kaiba: That's our ticket home. Maximillion Pegasus: Time to go. Armour Orion Ultimate Shinegreymon (Red-eyes Black Dragon mode) reverts back to Connor Lacey Zaps Connor Lacey: It's over! Sean Allen aka Darth Villaineous has been defeated by me and my friends! All villains must exile on the Moon for all enternity! Lord Dominator: Villains withdraw. Connor Lacey: (Laughs gleefully) We did it! Human Applejack: Yeah! Human Rarity: Darling! Sci-Twi and Sunset Shimmer: Yeah! Mokuba Kaiba: All right! Connor Lacey: We did it! All: You you you and me You you you and me You you you and me You you you and me We're in this together united we stand Don't grumble be humble and lets all join hands (Hey!) A smile's just a curve that sets everything straight So turn that frown upside down Don't hesitate, smile! You, you and me now Oh we can do anything Oh, what a kerfuffle! We're in this together we're tight we're close knit We never surrender don't know when to quit (Gombala gombala walla walla hoohaa) (Gombala gombala walla walla hoohaa) Prince Olympius: Those heroes will pay for what they did to my father. Princess Azula: And we'll be right behind you. Prince Olympius: We're in this together altough it seems odd. Psycho Red: We're stuck with each other like peas in a pod Connor Lacey and Pals: We're in this together and that's where it ends We know where we stand 'cos we stick with our friends End credits humming Kraang #1: Attention Kraang Prime. Kraang has detected the planet which is known as planet Earth. Kraang Prime: Excellent. Prepare for our invasion. Kraang Queen: Soon I will get even with Connor for what he did to me. (Laughs evilly) Category: Connor Lacey Category: Transcripts